Posie Bunny
Posie Bunny (バニーポージー, Banī Pōjī), commonly known as Posie to some, is a main protagonist in 5Ds Blazing Gale. She is one of the students in the Blaze Blue dorm of Elemental Academy (ranked #2). She is also Jason's current girlfriend (and also childhood friend) and also one of his classmates; in addition to being the co-leader of their academy Duel Team. Although she is part rabbit, everyone respects her because like her boyfriend, she is one of the legendary Signers chosen by the Crimson Dragon to defend the world when needed. She wields the Right Front Claw of the Crimson Dragon. She is known as one of the Twin Sacred Dragons (双子神聖な龍, Futago Shinseina Ryū) along with Jason. Like him, she also possesses two Signer titles: The first one (and the only one used thus far) is 'Ice Maiden Signer ' (氷神子のシグナー, Kōri Miko no Shigunā); her second (unused one) is 'Scarlet Dragon Savior Signer ' (緋龍救世主のシグナー, Hiryū Kyūseishu no Shigunā). Duelist Record Posie is currently a professional duelist with her status obtained in 2009 and holds the titles of USA, Asian, Europe and Pacific Rim champion, along with her boyfriend. She also has held the title of International Anthromorphic Division 1 champion for 4 years, along with various other honors during her reign (both Ground and Turbo Duels). Although she is a high school student, all titles and honors along with her pro duelist status are retained. She also has a Bachelor of Arts in Turbo Dueling from the International Board of Duel Monsters, however this is shown only from Chapter 55 and beyond. Awards/Honors Posie has won the following awards and honors. Duelist *National Champion Division 2 (USA Nationals); 2009; Columbus, Ohio, USA *National Champion Division 2 (USA Nationals); 2008 *National Champion and under, Division 2 (USA Nationals); 2007 *National Champion and under, Division 2 (USA Nationals); 2006 *International Champion 2007 - Anthro Division 1 (擬人化連盟１国際チャンピオン２００７); Tōkyō, Japan *International Champion 2008 - Anthro Division 1 (擬人化連盟１国際チャンピオン２００８); Tōkyō, Japan *International Champion 2009 - Anthro Division 1 (擬人化連盟１国際チャンピオン２００９); Tōkyō, Japan *International Champion 2010 - Anthro Division 1 (擬人化連盟１国際チャンピオン２０１０); Tōkyō, Japan *All Hawaiʻi Champion (Wahine Division) - 2007-2010; Waikīkī, Hawaiʻi *Campeóna de Europa Continental - La División de las Mujeres 2008; Salamanca, Spain *Campeóna de Europa Continental - La División de las Mujeres 2010; Granada, Spain *All-Asia Champion Females 2009 (女全アジア地域チャンピオン２００９); Nara Prefecture, Japan *All-Asia Champion Females 2010 (女全アジア地域チャンピオン２０１０); Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan *Pacific Grand Conference Champion 2008 - Women's; Auckland, New Zealand *Pacific Grand Conference Champion 2009 - Women's; Waimānalo, Hawaiʻi *Pacific Grand Conference Champion 2010 - Women's; Laguna Beach, California *Elemental Academy-JCS Joint Duelist Competition Winner 2010; ʻEwa Beach, Hawaiʻi *Bachelor of Arts (Turbo Dueling / General Dueling) - 2011 Miscellaneous *Champion d'équitation Junior 2008 - Catégorie A (Junior Riding Champion 2008 - A Class); Kāneʻohe, Hawaiʻi *Champion d'équitation Junior 2009 - Catégorie A (Junior Riding Champion 2009 - A Class); Kāneʻohe, Hawaiʻi *Champion d'équitation Junior 2010 - Catégorie A (Junior Riding Champion 2010 - A Class); Kāneʻohe, Hawaiʻi Ranks *Jōnin of Konohagakure no Sato; 2009 Education *JCS (Fall 2009 - Spring 2010) *Elemental Academy (Fall 2010 - Present) Design Posie has fair skin color with medium-length (season 1) or long (season 2+) silver hair and brown eyes. She wears a red scarf (black in Season 1) around her neck and a golden Duel Disc on her left arm. Posie wears light blue ankle-high designer boots and black leggings. In Season 2, Posie starts to wear red fingerless skateboard gloves, just like her boyfriend. Posie has several Duel Discs that she wears: a Blaze Blue standard disc and two champion discs (a golden one as a gift from her academy's chancellor and a lavender one from her pro duelist/champion status). During Turbo Duels, Posie wears red equipment, similar to how Jason wears blue. List of Posie's outfits Etymology * Posy ("Posie") means bouquet/flowers. It also refers to a line of verse engraved on the inner surface of a ring. ** It is also a girl's name of English origin (as a pet form of Josephine), meaning "God will increase (add another son)". Personality Posie has a mild mannered personality on a regular basis. She is generally friendly and easy to get along with. However when angered, she tends to get a bit harsher in personality. She only gets into a fight about it if anyone she cares about is injured. In theory, she is the Queen of Elemental Academy alongside her boyfriend, but she doesn't like to brag about her titles, a trait shared by of GX. While Posie often wears relatively formal clothing in all of her appearances thus far, she isn't a fan of wearing formal clothes all the time (though she does acknowledge that it is necessary at times). Although she is partly animal, she doesn't let it stop her from doing things like a normal human should. In fact, she doesn't even act like she's an animal. (This part isn't elaborated on) Mannerisms During Ch. 49-50 when Jason and Posie introduced themselves to their opponents, Posie uses the pronoun "atashi" (あたし) to refer to herself. Unlike Jason, who used "ore" (俺) in his intro despite being a non-native speaker, it is socially acceptable for Posie to use "atashi" as a foreigner (though a less formal way). In any of her summoning chants regarding her power/friends, she also uses "atashi" instead of "wareware", "jibun" or the like. With honorifics, she refers to her male friends (especially Jason) with "kun" and her friends/siblings with "chan". New acquaintances, such as Masaharu and Natsuki, are referred to with the "san" title. Biography Posie was born in ʻEwa Beach, Hawaiʻi on November 14, 1995 as the first of three children. She grew up in a somewhat sheltered environment, but made friends and got popular over the years. According to Posie in Chapter 38, she was the vice president of her freshman class last year. She started dueling when she was 5 when her boyfriend introduced her to the game. Since then, Posie has developed into a mature and yet formidable opponent, even winning several championship titles alongside her boyfriend. In 2009, she was named a professional duelist at the age of 14 due to her titles and experience. Currently, her professional dueling record is 17,220 wins, 0 losses and 2 draws (one draw was against Jason; another from an unknown opponent. Along with Jason, she is one of the top students in Elemental Academy. She is also known to be very skilled at Turbo Dueling as well, to an extent that rivals even Jason. Posie owns a Duel Board known as Scarlet Nova. Relations Positive Posie has great relationships with all of Team Sakura, especially Jason, given that they are dating. If anyone tries to hurt her friends, she'll take down whoever's doing it. She also has a good reputation around the academy itself, so it's safe to say that she's very well liked within the Academy. Negative She doesn't have good relationships with the Shuiren siblings (Aterius/DW) and Giryu for the same reasons as her boyfriend; they complain about how Team Sakura's in the Blaze Blue while they're stuck in Stone Brown. She also doesn't like the Shuiren parents and Francine because they continually support their children/friend's goals about "exposing the fakes" in the Blaze Blue. Abilities Signer Powers Posie can also perform Clear Mind, just like Jason, as shown when she summoned Blizzard Angel Eternia Star in Chapter 29. Although it was called "Icy Heart" for her case, it is still classified under "Clear Mind". Academics Posie is also relatively intelligent, being able to keep up with her boyfriend in the same types of courses as him (although to a lesser extent). She also has an understanding of both the human and rabbit anatomy. In Turbo Dueling, her abilities are great enough to merit her a degree although she cannot obtain a B.S. like Jason due to being underage; she needs to be 16 and over; however she is eligible for a B.A, which she earns in Chapter 55. Ninjutsu Arts Posie also holds a Jounin rank from the Hidden Leaf, which may not be surprising, given the usage of several high level techniques by her within the duration of the fanfic. Sharingan Eye Posie possesses the Eon Mangekyou Sharingan, starting in Season 2 as a result of the Barrier Jutsu: Rasenryū Containment Zone. It is simply a Mangekyou Sharingan with the added influence of Latias and Latios. Posie's Sharingan resembles a violet inverted copy of Kakashi's (the tomoe are white instead of black). It's noted by Posie in chapter 55 that she can see things within a 15-mile radius using this technique. Change in Chakra Nature Posie has been shown to manipulate ice which is fitting, considering her Signer distinction and that both her Signer Dragon and her Deck take on an ice theme. She can also manipulate powerful water techniques (Ice is compromised of both water and wind, so it is assumed Posie can also manipulate wind, though not to the same extent as her boyfriend). Medical Jutsu Posie is able to use medical jutsu, as shown when she used Ice Style: Twin Storm Encampment to finish healing Latias during Chapter 54 when her boyfriend's technique got interrupted. Miscellaneous Although not mentioned until Chapter 56, Posie is also adept at English riding, being experienced enough to be named a junior champion for several years straight. Deck Posie plays a Female deck for Ground Duels. As its name suggests, the deck contains feminine monsters (her main one being her namesake. For Turbo Duels, she plays an Ice Barrier deck that focuses on summoning her Signer Dragon and/or Accel Synchro Summoning her best monster, Blizzard Angel Eternia Star. ''List of Posie's Decks'' Trivia * Along with her boyfriend, Posie is one of the only teenagers within Team Sakura. ** Additionally, both of them are the only two who have cards based on them. Although as of recently, Rua and Ruka have one as well. *** Posie also has another card that is implicitly based off of her: Number 14: Blue Sky Rabbit - Flower Lop, despite her being a 5Ds era character and that being a ZEXAL era card. There are several similarities between the two in terms of physical features and in terms of cards Posie currently uses. ** They are also the only two characters who form the Twin Sacred Dragons (双子神聖な龍, Futago Shinseina Ryū). ** Posie and Jason are the only two characters in the fanfic that have been confirmed as professional duelists (as of Chapter 53). * Posie is the only female protagonist to ever be in a relationship at the beginning of the series. ** It should be noted that unlike Jason, Posie spends an equal amount of time with Cinnamon and him (on-screen). Whether or not she does the same with Rosie is unknown, but it's assumed she does. * Posie is also one of two Signers who is partly animal; the other one is her sister. * Posie is the first protagonist in any Yu-Gi-Oh series that is anthromorphic. However, this fact isn't implied with the fanfiction until Chapter 56, when she brings up the matter herself. ** She, her sisters Cinnamon and Rosie and her cousin Haruka are also the only anthromorphic rabbit characters in the series with a 4:1 human ratio. They are the only anthro rabbit characters to begin with. * Posie, in her alternate Season 2 outfit, bears a resemblance to May from Pokemon. This, combined with her relationship to Jason may reference Advanceshipping. (Unlike Jason/Sakura's "Pearlshipping", this one is more likely to happen given it isn't incest and both have feelings for each other not explicitly implied). ** Or given that both of them have been together throughout the entire series and exhibiting similar behaviors to Ash/Dawn, this pairing might also reference Pearlshipping as well. If a summary of this is needed, you could say that Posie and Jason's pairing is more of AdvancePearlShipping (since there are traits from both ships). Posie's casual outfit also has traces of Hikari/Dawn in it. *** It should also be noted that both of them gave each other high-fives at the end of the Interscholastic Duel and yelled "High Touch!", a reference to the PearlShipping song, pushing this ship more on the lines of Pearl. * In terms of what type of rabbit Posie is, she is a cottontail lop (mix of cottontail and Mini Lop). * In Chapter 54 of the fanfic, it's noted by both of the Eon siblings that if they didn't know that she (along with Jason) was actually human, they would've thought both of them were a legendary Pokemon like them, after seeing them perform high-level changes in nature. Category:Signers Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters Category:Female Characters Lineage Category:Signers Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters Category:Female Characters